As an interesting technique relating to the present disclosure, for example, a technique disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-56784 may be mentioned. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2013-56784 has disclosed a glass ceramic dielectric material used for a semiconductor wiring board, a circuit board, and the like. In more particular, this glass ceramic dielectric material contains 49.9 to 89.9 percent by mass of a borosilicate glass powder, 10 to 50 percent by mass of an alumina powder and/or a quartz powder, and a 0.1 to 4 percent by mass of an aluminum borate powder and/or a silica borate-based compound powder.
Since the glass ceramic dielectric material described above can be sintered at a relatively low temperature, such as 1,000° C. or less, simultaneous sintering (co-sintering) can be advantageously performed together with an electrically conductive material, such as silver or copper, which has a low melting point and a low conductor loss and which is to be used as a material of an electrode layer.
In addition, as a composite electronic component, there may be mentioned a multilayer ceramic electronic component which includes a composite laminate formed by laminating a plurality of types of ceramics layers formed of ceramic materials having compositions different from each other. In manufacturing of the multilayer ceramic electronic component as described above, in order to shorten a manufacturing time therefor, it has been desired that not only a ceramic material and an electrically conductive material but also a plurality of types of ceramics materials having compositions different from each other can be co-sintered and that, furthermore, desired characteristics can be satisfied.